The Big, Bad Wolf Stole My Innocence
by twiceasbold
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and forced to help repopulate the werewolf race. Rated M for rape, sex, and bad language.
1. Abandoned

_Breeding Rules: A true werewolf can only be born through a mother of the same gene to a father of similar heritage._

_ie;_

_Werewolf +Werewolf=Werepups._

_&_

_Werewolf+Wereshifter=Werepups._

Summary:

"True" werewolves are an endangered species thanks to the relentless hunting of the Volturi. A group of demons called "The Breeders" are working to repopulate the species by sheer force, meaning kidnappings, rape, and blackmail to force female werewolves to get impregnated. Melanie is a werewolf, orphaned thanks to ruthless vampires. Sam is an Alpha Shifter, kidnapped by these demonic monsters. What happens between them in that lonely little cell is the most important experience of BOTH their lives.

**NOTE: NO IMPRINTING.**

.::The Big, Bad Wolf Stole My Innocence::.

Melanie

_Hopelessness is a sickening feeling. It's as cold as ice as it stabs into your heart, ripping out your senses and- taking with it- the ability to be anything other than numb._

Hopelessness was an emotion I had never been exposed to; and, with it, in my mass expanse of unknown feelings, went loneliness and despair. I remember, once upon a time, in the real world, feeling sorry for my classmates at the Arts Academy. They were so sad, so homesick. I couldn't relate.

I knew, no matter where I was, that I was never truly alone.

I knew, waiting back in Montana, was a group of people who meant more to me than life itself. We shared a bond thicker than blood.

This group- this crazy, wonderful, motley crew- was more than a family...

They were my pack.

And now, trapped and alone, I have nothing left to live for.

.::::.

This was just the prologue; I haven't actually decided if I want to post this story or not.

If you're interested, please leave me a review.

It doesn't even have to be a lot, just a short "Sounds good," or "I'd like to see more" will suffice.

Thanks!


	2. Punished

Chapter One: Melanie

The first time I saw him I was tired and sore, wearing tattered jeans and an oversized, black t-shirt. My first thought was: _He's going to be tough to kill._

They called him Sam, and he was younger than the others, maybe in his 20's. He had skin the color of caramel and hair as black as an oil spill; even unconscious, I knew he was an Alpha. It just radiated from him, and made me want to spit at his crumpled form. I hated Alpha Shifters.

But this particular shifter was not as strong as the others. That much was obvious as he hung, limp as a ragdoll, over the shoulder of the demon in charge of "dog-watching."

"Maybe this one will break you." Jackson joked, throwing the beaten man at my feet. I scowled, kicking the shifter away from me. Sam rolled onto his back, revealing his face; it was bruised and swollen, blood dripping from his broken nose.

"Looks like someone already broke him." I murmured, looking at the wound stretching across the Alpha's forehead and the blood dripping out the corner of his lips. "He isn't going to be much use after the_ others _eat him."

Jackson chuckled, his red eyes lightening at my dark humor. We had an odd sort of relationship. I hated him, without a doubt, but he, unlike the others, accepted the fact that I was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't fuck with me, and in return, I didn't give him any trouble.

Jackson slammed my cage door shut, locking the shifter inside my pen. I looked up in confusion.

"I figured you'd help him out." He spoke, his ears perking at the sound of a wolf howl. I rolled my eyes; it was just another guard- this one a werewolf, using his vocal chords to prove that he was stronger than the caged beings he loved to torment. My hands shook in anger; if I could phase, the pup would regret acting so cocky.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" I mused, fingering the iron collar around my hand. I had matching restraints on both ankles; they would break my bones should I decide to turn, and prevent me from running away. They made the full moon a real bitch to contend with; the shifter at my feet was sporting a similar contraption, but his was strapped tight around his neck. If he morphed, he would die.

"He wasn't a willing participant, I heard." Jackson explained and I frowned; that meant the poor guy had been kidnapped. I stared down at the shifter; my maternal side wanting to cleanse his wounds, my survival instincts wanting to tear him to shreds- just for good measure.

"You disgust me." I spat to the demon, choosing to do neither and instead just back away from the Alpha; we sure as hell weren't going to be buddies and I didn't want the Breeders to think I'd be anymore willing just because he'd been taken as well.

"I don't make the rules, Mel." Jackson said, giving a small shrug of his tattooed shoulders. I sneered at his idiocy.

"You think that makes you any less guilty?" I crossed my arms over my chest and he jerked open my cage door. It's weird, but, in my time here, I'd come to love that door. It protected me from the madness that ran loose around the compound.

"Fuck you." He spat, latching one of the iron collars around the bars to my door to connect it with the walls of the cage: holding the door wide open.

"You're an animal." I hissed, inching back so that I was flush with the wall.

"No, babe, _you_ are an animal. Have fun." He teleported from the dungeon and I was left alone, a shifter to protect, no chance to phase, and a band of freaks just waiting to take a bite.

* * *

_Here's the first chapter, please leave me reviews. And thank you niku125 for being the first. =]_


	3. Sheltered

Sorry it took so long to get this out and thanks to everyone who has reviewed; I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sam

I felt like complete shit.

My head was throbbing and my limbs felt torn and stretched to an impossible length. I lifted my hands to feel my nose, which was healing quickly in a broken way and I popped it back into its correct position before opening my eyes.

I was lying on my back in a stone room, it seemed. The ceiling above me was dark, dirty, and leaking. I let the water drip across my face, hoping to wash away the dried blood that was present there.

What happened? I started to sit up when I heard an awful scream to my left.

A woman was standing there, facing what appeared to be total darkness. From behind I could only make out her long, blonde hair- matted and spattered with blood.

A creature lay crumbled at her feet; red-skinned with pointy ears and talons the size of rulers. I looked back to woman, watching, waiting, as silently as she was.

"Come on!" She yelled after nearly a minute of complete silence. A man lunged at her, wearing nothing but a metal collar of spikes pointing toward his throat. I reached to my neck and realized I held a similar contraption. I gulped and felt the spike push against my Adam's apple.

The woman caught him mid-jump and threw him to the ground, using her hands to bend the collar until it pierced the man's flesh. He cried out in pain, grabbing at his neck in a type of frenzy. His blood spilled into the floor around the woman's bare feet.

"Who's next?" She called out into the darkness and her threat was met with a series of growls and cries of fury. She seemed unfazed, picking up the man and the creature as if they weighed nothing and tossed them to whatever waited in black hole before us.

"Now, leave me the fuck alone." She ordered and I heard a scurrying of feet and then silence.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded and, as the woman spun to face me, I realized she wasn't a woman at all, but a girl: just a teenager.

She had an oval face with bright green eyes, pouty lips, and tired, worn, expression.

I couldn't understand what was happening.

_Why were we here? _I tried to remember something, anything, and all I could recall was that I had been patrolling on the edges of La Push. Patrolling alone, I stopped to take a drink of water in a small creek and then…. Nothing.

"I just saved your life." The young girl spat, jerking me back from my thoughts as she went to lean against the wall farthest from me. I stared at the bars around us, then at the open cage door, wondering why she didn't just leave, if it was unlocked…

Maybe it was because of whatever monsters lay in wait outside; although she didn't seem to struggle very much with them. So why stay?

My head ached with each beat of my heart and I couldn't think straight. I felt exhausted.

"Thank you." I told her earnestly, weakly. "But where are-"

"Don't." She cut me off viciously, sliding down the wall until she was seated on the dingy floor. She let her head fall back against the stone and closed her eyes.

"Don't what?" I asked, attempting to pull myself to a standing position. My legs felt like jello beneath a two-ton truck: worthless.

"Don't talk to me." She explained. "Ever."

* * *

Review. =]


	4. Damaged

Chapter Three: Melanie

I wasn't going to make nice with the Alpha. I didn't know him, but I hated him.

I had honestly considered just letting the monsters eat him, but I couldn't bring myself to sit there and watch him die. I felt like that would sever my last shred of humanity, and it was the one thing I couldn't bear to lose… Not if I planned to ever make it out of here.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused as to why I wouldn't speak to him. Didn't he get it? Didn't he understand where he was, what he was meant to do?

I ignored his question, choosing instead to pull my knees into my chest and rest my head against them. I looked out the cage door, into the darkness, wondering if there were any other werewolves lurking in the distance, waiting for me to fall asleep so they could have their way with me.

I couldn't feel them, but I'm sure they were there. They wanted me. They wanted me so much that they could hardly stand it; I heard their howls late at night, calling my name.

It's not like I'm the only female here, but I am the youngest, the most virginal, and the only one that is 100% unbreakable and unattainable.

The demons thought that eventually I would cave and allow them their sick desires, but that was never going to happen. I may have lost my pack, my future, and my dreams; but I would rather lose my life than my virtue to this mess of a world.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Please," Sam begged, crawling towards me. I looked over at him, my body reflexively tensing at his close proximity. I wasn't afraid; he looked so pathetic. His legs were lined with cuts and bruises that were only just beginning to heal and his face was still red and swollen.

As much as I hated to admit it, having a friend wouldn't be so awful. But, then again, I had no real way of knowing that he could be trusted. What if this was just the Breeders new approach at tackling the awesome task of impregnating me… lulling me into a false sense of trust by sending me a pathetic specimen.

No, it'd be better not to talk to him.

"Shut up." I ordered, delivering a swift kick to his shoulder, knocking him back across the room. I heard his collarbone snap and I felt the guilt swell up like vomit in my throat, but I swallowed it down, knowing I had down the right thing.

Sam stayed on his side of the cell and didn't try to talk to me again.

I wish I could say that this made me feel better… but all I could think was that I might have just destroyed my one chance at salvation.

Review. =]


End file.
